


Horned Devil Moth (Lepidoptera)

by camakitsune



Series: Insecta [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: DFAB reader, Ficlet, Other, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/pseuds/camakitsune
Summary: Some moths have vestigial or absent mouths. Living entirely off food eaten during their caterpillar stage, they can only manage a few days of mating before starvation.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Insecta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750204
Kudos: 62





	Horned Devil Moth (Lepidoptera)

There are rare times when the Avatar of Gluttony can ignore his hunger to indulge in another excess. It’s not every time you share a bed, not every time he manages a particularly hefty dinner encore. But you realize it when his mouth and hands each have already curled your spine and he pulls you to his lap for more – and even then he’d still rather lift you away from him in the intermission between your release and what would have been his.

If you didn’t know any better, you’d think it uncharacteristic, that he’s pacing himself.

“Aren’t you hungry?” you ask, before your breath softens and his ever-busy mouth seeks you out again.

He returns with his own question – “Did you forget who you’re talking to?”

His voice would border on offense by virtue of its unreadability, but that smile gives him away. “Of course I’m hungry.” His eyes skim your body and bring your still-heaving chest to your own conscious attention. “But when I see you like this, when you’re just starting to catch your breath again,” his palm skims up your belly, your chest, your neck, your hair, “it’s like finishing a stack of Ultra Sweet Devil Pancakes and knowing the waiter is bringing more.”

You reciprocate a lighter touch with your fingertip tracing down the solid curves of his outstretched arm. Your hand curls around his, brings it to your lips. “You never quietly put up with being hungry this long. Should I be worried?”

Beelzebub’s perpetually famished body isn’t built for marathons and neither is your aching human body. You almost fear what he'd be capable of if his hunger didn't limit him. But showing him the energy to be coy is showing him the energy to treat him again; he’s already picked up on it, shifting onto his knees and between yours.

“I ate again after dinner,” he answers, pressing you between your folds. You’re still plenty wet to ease his gentle grinding, and your thighs squeeze approval at his waist. His face illuminates with satisfaction above yours. “I can go a little longer without food. But right now, I think I see the waiter.”


End file.
